No Matter What I will Always Be There
by emach10
Summary: It's Percy's Birthday, more like party without drinking.  They play games karaoke, truth or dare, 7 minutes in heaven and Percy is on the verge of braking down.  He is in love with Annabeth and can't stop thinking about her all the time.  Annabeth/Percy.
1. Beginnning

**No Matter What I Will Always Be There is about Percy having a birthday party, or just really a party since they don't have cake or open presents. They play games such as 7 minutes in heaven, truth or dare, and my own version on 20 questions. The writing could be better, and I'm sorry about that. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**

**-Emma**

Percy POV

"Mom! What's taking so long?" I asked her.

"Hold on Percy I'm almost done with the decorations. Don't worry I'll leave soon."

"Fine just please hurry up. People will be coming soon. And thank you for staying with Paul tonight. I'll see you tomorrow night. Thanks again mom. Bye!" And with that I pushed her out the door.

I mean it's just a simple birthday party, why need an ice sculpture? My real birthday was a week ago, but my mom took me to Montauk beach instead. I don't really do much for my birthdays, although since it's my sixteenth birthday the prophecy should be lived soon. It may be my last birthday, but I hope not. Ding-dong. A guest is here. My mom invited people I don't even know who she invited; this should be fun.

I open the door and there is one of my best friends Grover. "Hey G-Man. I haven't seen you in a while. Thanks for coming. You are the first one here, so lets chill till more people come." And I gave him one of those manly hug things.

"Anytime Perce. So how's life?"

"Haha. Good." Ding-dong. "More people, I'll get it."

I open the door and there is one of the most brutal girls in the world. Clarisse, followed by Conner and Travis Stoll, Silena Beauregard, Charlie Beckendorf, Chris Rodriguez, Nico, Rachel and Juniper. I wonder how Juniper got here; she's a little far away from her tree.

"Hey everyone! Nice to see you all! Put presents on the table. We will be starting activities once everyone is here." As I was talking two of my other best friends walked through the door. First was Thalia, she was in all black, as usual, with the crown thing in her hair. I went over and hugged her. I haven't seen her in a really long time, and I started to miss her. I would never tell her that though.

"Hey where is my welcome hug?" Annabeth asked as she walked through the door. She had her hair laying down her back instead of having it in her normal ponytail. She was wearing jeans and a light blue T-shirt.

"Right here Annabeth." I said then gave her a hug. I squeezed hard, and dove my face in her blond hair. I smelled lemon and lavender. Man she smells really good. Most people don't smell their best friends hair; but then again most people aren't in love with their best friend. " Great to see you Annabeth, and Thalia."

"Okay I think everyone is here now. To start we are going to do karaoke, but with a twist. You put your name in a hat, and whoever draws your name has to sing two songs that mean something about that person. Oh and give me your name slips before you put them in. I'm either going to put a good band or a really bad band on their names. Throughout the whole night we will be playing games. You can only chicken out of one game." I said and I started handing out pieces paper.

"Punk, what other kinds of games are we playing?" Clarisse asked, I mean who else calls me Punk?

"I was thinking we could just name games. Like we are playing truth or dare. Anyone else want to play any games?"

"I want to play would you rather." Charlie says.

"I want to play 7 minutes in heaven and spin the bottle." Silena Beauregard says like that should have been the first game to play.

"We want to prank call people." Travis said pointing towards Conner also.

"Can't we just dare someone to prank call someone?" Thalia questions.

"Well yes but…..FINE! Be that way!" Conner screams. (He has a temper.)

"Okay so we are playing karaoke, would you rather, 7 minutes in heaven, spin the bottle and truth or dare. Anything else?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't think there is a point of playing spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven." I say.

"I agree." Everyone says besides Silena.

"Fine, but I think we should play 7 minutes in heaven first, it is the most fun." Silena stated.

"No we should sing first." I said.

"Seaweed brain don't you want to get that game over with? Or are you going to chicken out?" Did Annabeth really just challenge me? Oh it is so on!

"Fine hand me that coke bottle." Juniper handed it to me. I chugged it down till there is not a single drop left. "Whose first?" I looked around no one was offering. "What? Everyone chickening?"

"Give it to me before I die of boredom." Clarisse took the bottle from me, put it on the ground and spun it…. It landed on Travis. Everyone started laughing so hard, rolling on the ground laughing. We all felt really bad for Travis. She mouthed sorry to Chris and dragged Travis to the closet. While screaming start the timer! And disappeared into the darkness. Thalia with the timer almost pied her pants laughing so hard; then there was a nock on the door. Since Thalia was the closest to the door, she opened it. Screamed, then shut the door. Annabeth and I went over to her; she was really close to tears. I opened the door, and there was Luke.

"What do you want Luke?"

"I'm not being controlled by Kronos right now, plus he gave me one and a half days off. Can I just hang out with you guys for that time, and while the time pretend that I am my normal self?"

"How do we know we can trust you?"

He looked over at Annabeth and Thalia "You can't, you can only trust that I won't kill anyone here."

"I'm fine with it. Plus, Thalia and Annabeth miss you." And I gave him a pat on the back.

"I'm fine with it too. I miss you, but after this I go back to hating you." Thalia says.

"Dido." Annabeth tells him and gives him a hug. "But you go next" and gave him the bottle. I didn't notice Travis and Clarisse. They both looked very disturbed. Luke took it and spun it. It landed on Juniper. Grover looked outraged! It looked like he was going to give Luke a knuckle sandwich.

"Sorry Grover, it doesn't mean anything and no hard feelings." Luke said while pulling Juniper into the closet.

It was a really long wait for seven minutes. Grover was banging his head on the wall, hard. Annabeth was talking to Silena, while Thalia was talking to Rachel. Charlie was talking to Nico. Clarisse, Chris, Conner and Travis were all arguing about who looked better in red, white and blue. Random I know. Me well I was sitting on a bean-bag-chair staring at Annabeth. Then I thought people could see that I was staring at Annabeth and then the buzzer went off.

"Okay Luke, Juniper stop making out and get out here. Who's next?"

Nobody spoke up so I volunteered. "I guess it is my turn, give me the bottle." It spun and spun till it finally landing on something, the door.

Then there was very loud knocking. I opened the door and there was my little brother Tyson. ... NNNNOOOOOO! I am NOT going in there with Tyson! I'm spinning again. Hey Tyson come in."

"What did I miss?"

"We are playing 7 minutes in heaven and I'm sorry big guy but I'm going in there with you." And I spun it again. It landed on Thalia.


	2. How Can Everyone Sing?

It landed on Thalia. Great. "Lets go." I pulled her in there. She kept muttering I'm so dead, I'm soooo dead.

"So why are you so dead?"

" Cause it wasn't supposed to land on me. I'm sorry but I'm not kissing you. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes! I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you. Wait you're a hunter you're not supposed to be with guys right."

"Same and what Artemis doesn't know won't hurt her. Plus, I think I'm going to quit. Now we have to pretend we are kissing. Moan."

"Why don't you moan?" Uhhhhhh! I said really loud. "Good?"

"Very nice. Hold on" She bumped in a wall lightly but something you do while making out. I think.

"So do you like being a hunter?"

"Yeah, but it has its moments."

"You still in love with Luke?"

"How did you know about that? Did Annabeth tell you?"

"No I just picked up some vibes. You didn't answer."

"Uh I don't know. Maybe hard to tell." Uhhhhhhh! This time she did it. "Okay we should be done soon. Here" She started messing with my hair and shirt. Then she did herself. Okay now look happy when you go out.

"Why would I look happy?"

"Cause I always leave men satisfied believe me after every make section they always look dazed. Forget I just said that. Just do it. That was the beeper."

"Percy and Thalia come out if you want to." Silena screamed through the door.

"Just sell it." Then she walked through the door. "Oh crap." Then she put her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now, let us see about later."

"So who is next?" I ask.

"I am." Annabeth says and she looks mad. I wonder why. She takes the bottle and spins it around and around till it lands on Conner. She gave him her death glare and he followed her into the closet. She screamed start the timer. And it went silent. I have a feeling people kept glancing at me but I kept staring at the door. Mumbling and grunts were coming from the closet. All I could do was hope that they weren't Annabeths'. Thalia doesn't look very happy. I will find out why tonight. The timer went off and Silena shouted at the couple in the closet to come out. Conner came out first, he had a huge smile on his face and he looked like he was in a daze. Then Annabeth came out she still looked mad. Her clothes and hair were ruffled, I could feel the anger pouring off of me. When she caught me staring she smiled and I felt my heart going a little faster.

Charlie and Rachel went in together, they didn't really like who they were going in with. Then came Nico and Silena. Not happy either. When it was Tyson's turn, he didn't want to chicken out so he spun it and it landed on Clarisse. It just really wasn't her night was it?

"Okay that wasn't fun at all was it? Karaoke time! Everyone put their name on a paper and give it to me. As I said before the person you pick will have a band on it. You must perform the band and the song you perform must mean something to either you or the person you get." I gave my paper to Grover, so he could put a band on mine. For Nico I put Jonas Brothers. For Conner I put The Beatles. For Travis I put Chris Brown. For Grover I put Black Eyed Peas. For Juniper I put David Cook. For Thalia I put Disney. For Rachel I put High School Musical. For Silena I put Jesse McCartney. For Charlie I put Miley Cyrus. For Clarisse I put Maroon 5. For Chris I put Miranda Cosgrove. For Luke I put Disney. Annabeth I put the Naked Brothers Band. This should be fun.

Everyone got paired, and Tyson actually sat out this one. He doesn't like singing. This is who everyone got: Nico=Rachel, Conner=Travis, Grover=Juniper, Luke=Thalia, Silena=Charlie, Me=Annabeth. I don't know who got whom though. Only the girls know. They walk up to the microphone and say their song and whom they got for a partner.

"Whose first?" I ask.

"Not me, I went first last time."

"I say girls go first, then guys." Luke says, all the guys agree.

"I'm fine with that." Thalia and Annabeth said in agreement.

"So who's first?"

"I'll go." Rachel says. "Nico I got you, by the way. And Percy put Jonas Brothers, so not cool. My first song is Lovebug, I hate you Percy." And I'm just smiling.

She sang it and everyone clapped. The girls ended up back up singing. "Okay we have to sing two songs right?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Next I'm singing Burnin Up."

(Girls are in () Rachel is normal)

I'm hot

You're cold

You go around

Like you know

Who I am

But you don't

You've got me on my toes

I'm slippin' into the lava

And I'm tryin' to keep from going under

Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?

'Cause I'm burnin' up

Burnin' up for you baby

C'mon girl

I fell (I fell)

So fast (so fast)

Can't hold myself... Back

High heels (high heels)

Red dress (red dress!)

All by yourself

Gotta catch my breath!

I'm slippin' into the lava

And I'm tryin' to keep from going under

Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?

'Cause I'm burnin' up

Burnin' up for you baby

Walk in the room

All I can see is you

Oh, starin' me down

I know you feel it too

I'm slippin' into the lava

And I'm tryin' to keep from going under

Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?

'Cause I'm burnin' up

Burnin' up for you baby

I'm slippin' into the lava

And I'm tryin' to keep from going under

Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?

'Cause I'm burnin' up

Burnin' up for you baby

I'm sinkin' into the lava

And I'm tryin to keep from going under

Baby, who turned the temperature hotter

'Cause I'm burnin' up

Burnin' up for you baby

Burnin' up for you baby

"Thank You, thank you very much." She smiles while everyone is clapping.

"I have to say. That was pretty good. So are you really burnin up for me?" Nico asked. Thalia turns really mad, but I don't think to much of it.

Rachel went face beat red. "No, I meant as in spirits, skeletons, and fire all go together. I don't know, Percy's just stupid. She turned around and started to talk to Tyson.

"I want to go next." Thalia says. The first song she sings is A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes. She looked kind of mad and sad that she had to pick Luke, and that I wrote Disney songs on. She ended with a big note. After everyone stopped clapping she called Annabeth, Rachel, Silena and Clarisse. It looked like they decided on something. After they stopped talking, she put on a proud face and started singing.

For a long time we've been marching off to battle

In our thund'ring herd we feel a lot like cattle

Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore

Hey, think of instead a girl worth fighting for

Huh?

That's what I said:

A girl worth fighting for

(All the girls started echoing her)

I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars

My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars

I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like

It all depends on what she cooks like: Beef, pork, chicken ...

(Mmmh ...)

Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer

And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor

You can guess what we have missed the most

since we went off to war

What do we want?

A girl worth fighting for

My girl will think I have no faults

That I'm a major find

How 'bout a girl who's got a brain

Who always speaks her mind?

Nah!

My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her

He thinks he's such a lady-killer

I've a girl back home who's unlike any other

Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother

But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door

What do we want?

A girl worth fighting for

Wish that I had

A girl worth fighting for

A girl worth fighting

When she finished we all clapped. She got off the stage and asked.

"Did you get it?" And looked right at Luke.

"Yes I remember that night." They smile at each other. Nico was looking mad.

"Who's going next?" Annabeth asks. Then she sits next to me. She was still standing up from the backup singing.

I bent over and whispered in her ear "I didn't know you can sing."

"Hey I am a great singer, Seaweed Brain. Plus there is a lot that you don't about me." She got up and left without one small smirk at me. I still swore to this day she knew I was watching her walk away, and she was shaking her hips a little extra for me.

I shake my head out of my fantasy and ask "Whose next?"


	3. Meaning Behind Songs

"I'll go next," Juniper says. "I got Grover, and I'm singing I Gotta Feelin by Black Eyed Peas." She started to sing. She was good, and I thought it fit well for Grover. "Okay for my next song I'm singing Where is The Love? And I'm just going to sing all of it, even though there is like for parts."

What's wrong with the world, mama

People livin' like they ain't got no mamas

I think the whole world addicted to the drama

Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma

Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism

But we still got terrorists here livin'

In the USA, the big CIA

The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK

But if you only have love for your own race

Then you only leave space to discriminate

And to discriminate only generates hate

And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah

Madness is what you demonstrate

And that's exactly how anger works and operates

Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight

Take control of your mind and meditate

Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all

People killin', people dyin'

Children hurt and hear them cryin'

Can you practice what you preach

Would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us

Send some guidance from above

'Cause people got me, got me questionin'

Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love

The love, the love

It just ain't the same, always unchanged

New days are strange, is the world insane

If love and peace is so strong

Why are there pieces of love that don't belong

Nations droppin' bombs

Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones

With ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young

So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone

So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong

In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin'

in

Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends

Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother

A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover

The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug

If you never know truth then you never know love

Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)

Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)

Where's the love, y'all

People killin', people dyin'

Children hurt and hear them cryin'

Can you practice what you preach

Would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us

Send some guidance from above

'Cause people got me, got me questionin'

Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love

The love, the love

I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder

As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder

Most of us only care about money makin'

Selfishness got us followin' the wrong direction

Wrong information always shown by the media

Negative images is the main criteria

Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria

Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema

Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity

Whatever happened to the fairness in equality

Instead in spreading love we spreading animosity

Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity

That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under

That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down

There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under

Gotta keep my faith alive til love is found

Now ask yourself

Where is the love

Where is the love

Where is the love

Father, Father, Father help us

Send some guidance from above

'Cause people got me, got me questionin'

Where is the love

Now sing with me ya'll (one world, one world)

We only got (one world, one world)

That's all we got (one world, one world)

And something's wrong with it (yea)

Something's wrong with it (yea)

Something's wrong with the w-w-world

We only got (one world, one world)

That's all we got (one world, one world)

We all clapped for her and Grover came up and kissed her on the lips for a long time till Travis screamed get a room. I loved the song.

"Who goes next?" I ask.

"I will go after the next two songs. I don't feel like being last." Silena says.

After Silena speaks Clarisse tells us "Well I'm not going last so I might as well go now."

"Wait, I don't want to go last. Can't I go before you Clarisse?" Annabeth says.

"Sorry Princess, spot is taken."

I walked over to her and whispered in her ear, again. "Save the best for last huh?"

"I sure hope so." She responds.

"Who did you get for a partner?"

"Are we allowed to say?"

"I don't know, but I'm the birthday boy don't I get an extra present?"

"Whatever, I got you okay?"

"Good to know. I hope you picked a good song. I'll be listening intently." I say and give her one of my famous smiles.

"I hope I did."

"Okay for a partner I got Chris and on Chris's thing the dork put Miranda Cosgrove. I really do hate you Percy. Okay for my first song I will be singing About You Now." Clarisse then shot a death glare, which would be worthy of Hades himself, strait at me. Fun!

After she's done singing everyone starts clapping as usual. I think she has a weird voice in my opinion though, like a not-so-good version of screaming. "Next song I will be singing is Stay my Baby. I really hope you die one day real soon Percy."

(Girls are in () Clarisse is normal)

Stay my baby

Stay my baby

Summer love isn't meant to be

And it's only fantasy

That's what everyone's telling me

Stay my baby

Even though it's a little rushed

Let me know that you'll keep in touch

If you don't it'll hurt too much

Stay my baby

Oohooh Tell me right now

Oohooh How it's going down

Everything will be okay

Everything will be alright

I know that it will go my way

If you stay my baby (stay my baby)

I'm never gonna give you up

I'm never gonna have enough

So now 'til forever

Stay my baby (stay my baby)

Now that I've gone back to school

All I do is think of you

Sitting up here in my room

Going crazy

But then you call

Gets me through it all

Every time I hear you say

Stay my baby

Everything will be okay

Everything will be alright

I know that it will go my way

If you stay my baby (stay my baby)

I'm never gonna give you up

I'm never gonna have enough

So now 'til forever

Stay my baby (stay my baby)

Stay my baby - Stay my baby (Ohoh ohoh)

Stay my baby - Stay my baby

Tell me right now

How it's going down

Everything will be okay

Everything will be alright

I know that it will go my way

If you stay my baby (stay my baby)

I'm never gonna give you up

I'm never gonna have enough

So now 'til forever

Stay my baby (stay my baby)

Stay my baby (Stay my baby)

Stay my baby (Stay my baby)

Stay my baby

No, I'm never gonna give you up

I'm never gonna have enough

So now 'til forever

Stay my baby

Stay my baby

She rushed off the stage and said, "Okay Annabeths turn. Oh, I'm never singing again." The whole time she was singing, all I heard was Bessie the cow serpent mooing over and over again. I mean I didn't want to hear it the first time.

"Okay my turn, for a partner I got Charlie. On Charlie's thing it said Miley Cyrus. The first song I will be singing is called When I Look at You. Everyone clapped when she was done. I think she had a weird voice too.

"My next song is He Can Be the One."

Woo!

Smooth talkin', so rockin'

He's got everything that a girl's wantin'

He's a cutie, he plays it groovy

And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid

Think I'm really fallin' for his smile

Yeah, butterflies when he says my name

Hey!

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

And when he's lookin' at me

I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me

Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one

He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'

Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and

I'm going crazy about him lately

And I can't help myself from how my heart is racein'

Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe

He really blows me away, hey!

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

And when he's lookin' at me

I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me

Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one

And he's got a way of makin' me feel

Like everything I do is perfectly fine

The stars are aligned when I'm with him

And I'm so into it!

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

And when he's lookin' at me

I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me

Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one,

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one

We all clapped for her. That song is something that would be hard to sing. She is practically saying that Beckendorf could be the one for her. I didn't even know they liked each other.

"Ready Annabeth?" Thalia asks while she smiles. Annabeth just groans.

"Shhhh! Maybe if they don't hear you they won't remember." Annabeth says.

"Annabeth, I can hear you. You have to go, by the way." I say. "Plus your songs can't be as bad as the ones I'm going to sing."

"Maybe, maybe not. Here goes nothing." She says. "Okay I'm singing Breathe by Taylor Swift for my first song."

"Whom are you singing it for?" Clarisse asks while smirking and Thalia is no better. She grumbles something that sounded like Percy. But that wasn't good enough for Silena either.

"Annabeth I can't hear you."

"Gods! I said Percy okay!" Ooooooooo she's mad now. "Can I sing now? Or do you not want me to sing?"

"No go Annabeth. You can do it!" Thalia says.

"I can't believe you are making me do this, here goes nothing." The music starts.

I see your face in my mind as I drive away

'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way

People are people

And sometimes we change our minds

But it's killing me to see you go after all this time

Mmm mmm mmmmmm

Mmm mmm mmm mmm

Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie

It's the kind of ending you don't really want to see

'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down

Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe without you, but I have to

Breathe without you, but I have to **(she looks strait into my eyes)**

Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt

Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve

People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out

Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe without you, but I have to

Breathe without you, but I have to

It's 2AM

Feel like I just lost a friend

Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me

It's 2AM

Feel like I just lost a friend

Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me

Oh

I can't breathe without you, but I have to

Breathe without you, but I have to

Breathe without you, but I have to

Ohh

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...

After she's done everyone starts clapping. It seems a lot louder than all the other performances or maybe it was just my head playing tricks on me. But she was great. I wonder what she meant by that song? She can't breathe without me? I will ask her maybe at truth or dare; that will be really fun, not for her obviously!

"For my next song I will sing You Belong With Me…. Oh just shut up." And she looks at all the girls.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset

She's going off about something that you said

She doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans

I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself

Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down

You say you find I know you better than that

Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know that?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry

I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams

I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know that

You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me

You belong with me

I really want to know why she is singing about what she is. I'm in love with this girl and I want to know how she feels about me. I've waited long enough. I can't believe I'm actually going to tell her my feelings. I walk over to her and start talking.

"Hey. I loved your songs, and I have something to tell you." I started sweating slightly and I'm guessing I went really red in the face.

"Are you okay Percy? You look like you are going to pass out." She scrunched up her eyebrows, which didn't help me at all. Then Thalia came up to us and started talking also.

"Okay all the girls have gone and now it's the guys turn. I think it should be the order that your girl partner went in and Conner and Travis will go before Percy. So Nico first, then the list goes on. That okay with you?"

"Uhuh." She walked away. Looks like I will be going last. At least it's not first.

"Save the best for last right?" I think she's mocking me again. She is acting a lot different today. I don't know why.

"I guess."

"So what were you going to say?" Should I tell her that I love her? I mean I could just kiss her now, or I could wait and see what she says after I sing the songs. I think I will do the later.

"Okay lets get this started. Nico your up first." I say.

"Uh I'm singing this for Rachel. And the song I am singing is called Bet on it. Percy is making me sing High School Musical, and that is how nice he is. We clapped for him. He was really good. I think he's still mad at me for writing High School Musical on Rachel's slip. He finished we clapped.


	4. Hakuna Matata

"My next song is called Start of Something New. I know it's a duet, so I'm asking someone to do the girl parts. Anyone volunteering?"

"I say Clarisse should sing with you!" I scream at him, in a humor way. He turns a pale color and says no way. Then he looks at Thalia. She looks away, laughing.

"Don't ask me. I think singing with Clarisse would be very romantic. Please for me?" I think she just wore him down. And yep, a smile, he's over the edge.

"Fine! Come on Clarisse!" Nico says.

"Wait who says I want to sing with you?"

"Is a child of Ares turning down a challenge?"

"Not that again." She thinks about it. "Fine, but this does not leave the room. Got it?" And gave a look that said if we do; you are so decapitated and set on fire.

We all gulp and say "Yes Ma'am."

"Hand me a mike."

(Nico)

Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

(Clarisse)

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart (ohh)

To all the possibilities.

(Both)

I know

(Clarisse)

That something has changed

(Both)

Never felt this way

(Clarisse)

And right here tonight

(Both)

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you, ohh

And now looking in your eyes

(Clarisse)

I feel in my heart

(Nico)

Feel in my heart

(Both)

The start of something new

(Nico)

Ohh yeahh

Now who'd of ever thought that, mmm

(Both)

We'd both be here tonight (Oh)

(Clarisse)

Yeah

And the world looks so much brighter (brighter, brighter)

With you by my side (by my side)

(Both)

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

(Clarisse)

I know it for

(Both)

Real

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you, ohh

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

(Clarisse)

The start of something new

(Nico)

I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me, ohhh yeah

(Both)

I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to see, ohhhh

It the start of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you, ohh

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

That it's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

(Nico)

So right (To be with you)

(Both)

Ohhhh

And now looking in your eyes

(Nico)

Looking in your eyes

(Both)

I feel in my heart (Feel in my heart)

(Clarisse)

The start of something new

(Nico)

The start of something new

(Both)

The start of something newwww

And we all ended up bursting out with laughter. I think Thalia was the worst though. Then she said, "Luke your turn."

"Okay for my first song I will sing Zero to Hero, from Hercules. " After he was done we clapped like all the other times, blah blah blah. "Okay for my next song is from Lion King. I remember it was your and Annabeth's favorite while we were in hiding. It always made you happy when I sung it to you. So it is partially for Annabeth too. I need to speak to Percy and Grover up here please." We walked up to him and he said. "Okay I'm singing Hakuna Matata. Will you guys do the other parts?" We said yes. "Okay I'm singing the Timon part, Percy sing Pumba and Grover sings Simba's. Don't be afraid to sing to your girl. Let's start." He said louder so everyone herd.

[Timon:] Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

[Pumba:] Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze (I hope I'm saying it right)

[Timon:] It means no worries

For the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

When he was a young warthog

[Pumba:] When I was a young warthog **(I looked at Annabeth and stuck out my tongue.)**

[Timon:] He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal

He could clear the savannah after ev'ry meal

[Pumba:] I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned

And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind

And, oh, the shame

[Timon:] He was ashamed **(He started walking around heading towards Thalia and Annabeth)**

[Pumba:] Thought-a changin' my name **(So I started going over there to but stopped at Rachel)**

[Timon:] Oh, what's in a name

[Pumba:] And I got downhearted **(I put my hand on my heart and pouted. Rachel laughed. I started going towards Clarisse.)**

[Timon:] How did you feel **(Luke looked at me)**

[Pumba:] Ev'rytime that I... **(I punched Clarisse)**

[Timon:] Hey, not in front of the Kids

[Pumba:] Oh, sorry. **(I laughed at Clarisse)**

[Both:] Hakuna Matata! **(I went to Annabeth, Luke was already over there)**

What a wonderful phrase **(I put my hand on her shoulder)**

Hakuna Matata! **(And I screamed the rest in her ear)**

Ain't no passing craze

[Simba:] It means no worries **(Grover sings and sits on Thalia's lap.)**

For the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

[All:] Hakuna Matata! **(We all put our faces inches in front of Annabeth and Thalia's faces and sing the rest of the song)**

Hakuna...it means no worries

For the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

As the song ended, I found myself lost in Annabeth's eyes. I gulped and looked away. She looked away too. Thalia started laughing and so did Annabeth. Thalia got up and hugged all of us. Then Annabeth hugged all of us too, she made butterflies fly in my stomach.

"That was really good Luke. Thank You, I needed that." Thalia tells him.

"Anytime, Thalia."

"Grover your turn."

"Okay, I'm going to be singing Always Be My Baby. We finished and found out that he had a good voice all alone. "Next song is called Declaration."

"Next song is called Declaration."

I'll take you just the way you are

imperfect words inside the perfect song

I feel you closer than you are

and I've been waiting far too long,

too long

It's my declaration

to anyone whose listening

You're my inspiration

as I stand alone against the world

cause you love,

and you bleed,

and you stole my soul to set me free

It's my declaration

Do you care what I believe

('cause I'm still breathing)

or that I wear a heart upon my sleeve

sometimes I think you never knew

the only truth I see is-you

It's you

It's my declaration

to anyone whose listening

You're my inspiration

as I stand alone against the world

cause you love,

and you bleed,

and you stole my soul to set me free

It's my declaration

and are there any words to say

that I would ever mean enough

when the light runs from the day

Will the darkness be too much?

Will I ever be enough?

It's my declaration

to anyone whose listening

You're my inspiration

as I stand alone against the world

cause you love,

and you bleed,

and you stole my soul to set me free

It's my declaration

so tell me you can hear these words tonight

It's my declaration

We all clapped and Juniper came up and gave Grover a bear hug while whispering something in his ear.

"Okay Charlie, I've been waiting all night." Silena says.

"Okay Silena, I'm singing Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney." Silena smiles and Beckendorf starts to sing. Once Beckendorf was done, girls were clapping and guys were whistling. And Silena screamed and ran at Beckendorf. "Okay for my next song I'm singing Because You Live."

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart

It's the end of the world in my mind

Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call

I've been looking for the answer

Somewhere

I couldn't see that it was right there

But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again

Cuz of you, made it through every storm

What is life, what's the use if you're killing time

I'm so glad I found an angel

Someone

Who was there when all my hopes fell

I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why

I carry on when I lose the fight

I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

"That was great Charlie! I loved it!" Silena screams. Why did we invite her again?

"Okay Conners turn."

"Well I'm up I got Travis and I'm singing Hey Jude by The Beatles."

He was fine at singing but not even close to Annabeth. "Next song is Yellow Submarine. And I need all the guys to play instruments and back up vocals."

In the town where I was born,

Lived a man who sailed to sea,

And he told us of his life,

In the land of submarines,

So we sailed on to the sun,

Till we found the sea green,

And we lived beneath the waves,

In our yellow submarine,

We all live in yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine,

We all live in yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine.

And our friends are all aboard,

Many more of them live next door,

And the band begins to play.

(Trumpets play)

We all live in yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine,

We all live in yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine.

(Full speed ahead, Mr. Barkley, full speed ahead!

Full speed over here, sir!

All together! All together!

Aye, aye, sir, fire!

Captain! Captain!)

As we live a life of ease(life of ease)

Every one of us(every one of us) has all we need,(has all we need)

Sky of blue,(sky of blue) and sea green,(sea of green)

In our yellow(In our yellow) submarine.(submarine) ( Haha! )

We all live in yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine,

We all live in yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine.

(fading)

We all live in yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine,

We all live in yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine.

"That was awesome. And I totally remember that yellow submarine we stole once. Okay my turn." Travis says while laughing about the song. "I'm singing Yo (Gimme That)." It was good as normal, do all demigods have pretty good voices? "Okay I'm singing It What I Do next and Conner I need your help." He said to Conner. "Sure."

[Shouting by Conner]

Just incase you forgot, we go by the runners, hold up

Chris Brown, this what we do, we do this

I be throwin' up my cash, actin' like money aint a thang, yeah (yeah)

I'm just speedin' down this fast lane, stuntin' and they mad cause they cant, yeah

I'm Feelin' like a can't lose

And when they ask me bout the cars, and the girls, and the cribs

I just tell em' it's what I do (its what I do)

It's what I do, hey, it's what I do

Everywhere I go they show me love, so I give it back

Throw a couple stacks up in the air cause imma get it back

See somethin' sexy up in here, imma bring it back

They keep on runnin' back, they keep on comin' back

Everybody knows CB see me, sittin' in the front row, playa

Stuntin' with my J's on, and it's all for them haterz, yeah

We get into that Guap boi, my money to long boi, we do this for fun boi.

I be throwin' up my cash, actin' like money aint a thang, yeah (yeah)

I'm speedin' down this fast lane, stuntin' and they mad cause they cant, yeah

I'm Feelin' like a can't lose

And when they ask me bout the cars, and the girls, and the cribs

I just tell em' it's what I do (its what I do)

It's what I do, hey, it's what I do

NaNaNa, NaNaNa, NaNaNa, NaNaNaah

NaNaNa, NaNaNa, NaNaNa, ey ey it's what I do

Single once again, I'm bout to go where I never been

Gone with the wind, cause that isnt irrelevant.

We can get it in, I mean get it in

And I got stamina so don't forget to bring a friend

Nah bring ten, but they gotta be tens

Now that's a hundred them, let the runners in, yeah yeah

So I give it like an elegist, my CD's sellin out you aint married to the game you celibate

I be throwin' up my cash, actin' like money aint a thang, yeah (yeah)

I'm speedin' down this fast lane, stuntin' and they mad cause they cant, yeah

I'm Feelin' like a can't lose

And when they ask me bout the cars, and the girls, and the cribs

I just tell em' it's what I do (its what I do)

It's what I do, hey, it's what I do, yeah

NaNaNa, NaNaNa yeah, NaNaNa, NaNaNaah yeah

NaNaNa, NaNaNa yeah, NaNaNa, ey ey it's what I do

I keep cash on me, no black cards

They don't know what dem is, I deal with hood brauds

That's a nine on me, that's no ipod, you want my watch homie gimmie five bricks for it

I got the mazerati, I had to lick for it, we all luv to talk, that's what I paid for it

He say I bought fleet, and all of em mine, four brauds with me, and all of em dimes

Six chains on me, and all of em shines

I got my bread right, feels like im 6'9

Aint just hot in mine, I'm hot in every city, she want a pretty boy I brought Chris Breezy wit me

I be throwin' up my cash, actin' like money aint a thang, yeah (yeah)

I'm just speedin' down this fast lane, stuntin' and they mad cause they cant, yeah

I'm Feelin' like a can't lose

And when they ask me bout the cars (cars), and the girls (girls), and the cribs (cribs)

I just tell em' it's what I do (its what I do)

It's what I do, hey, it's what I do, yeah

NaNaNa (nana), NaNaNa (nana), NaNaNa (nana), NaNaNaah

NaNaNa (nanaah), NaNaNa (nana), NaNaNa (nana)

hey hey It's What I Do


	5. Shivers

We all started laughing because it was so cool. Annabeth walked up to me with a big smile. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." And she pushed me towards the stage.

"Okay I'm singing Girl of my Dreams by the Naked Brothers Band." I can't believe I'm singing this song. Here goes nothing.

My mind turned around

I'm seeing things upside down

My mind turned around

I'm acting like a clown **(Of course I had to make a face)**

Cause the girl of my dreams

Was right next to me and she was

Sitting on my lap

I didn't catch your name

But I'm going insane

I'm in love with the girl

I will find her **(I made my way over to her, pretending that I couldn't see her)**

I will get her

I will make her

Little heart come through

I will see her **(I look right at Annabeth)**

From miles away

From night to day

In my head

Oh ah

Oh hooh

What if the girl of dreams

Was right next to me **(I kneel next to her with my arm around her)**

The girl of my dreams

Was right next to me and she was

Sitting on my lap

I didn't catch your name

But I'm going insane

I'm in love with the girl

I will dream of her

when she's not there

But when she is

I will

I will need her

up as until now

I will vow

To her affection

oh ah

oh hooh

The girl of my dreams

Was right next to me and she was

Sitting on my lap

I didn't catch your name

But I'm going insane

I'm in love with the girl

The girl of my dreams

Was right next to me and she was

Sitting on my lap

I didn't catch your name

But I'm going insane

I'm in love with the girl

I'm in love with a girl

I'm in love with a girl

I'm in love with a girl

Oooooooooweeeeee

When I finished Silena was smiling like mad and so was like all the other girls. I avoided Annabeth's reaction. I started speaking. "My next song is called Beautiful Eyes."

Blond hair, shiny blue eyes **(I really wanted to say grey eyes, but I didn't)**

Face made of gold

Hypnotized by your beautiful eyes that draw me in

So please take my hand, I'd be honored to dance with you,

maybe have a chance with you

Beautiful one, beautiful girl **(Through the whole song I'm staring right at her and no one else)**

Hypnotized by your beautiful eyes

Beautiful eyes in disguise

They will arise

I despise any man who would take them away

Beautiful eyes

Beautiful eyes in disguise

They will arise

I despise any man who would take you away

Beautiful eyes

I'd be happy to sit with you and tell you that life's all new

So please take my hand

Beautiful eyes in disguise

Beautiful eyes in disguise

They will arise

I despise any man who would take them away

Beautiful eyes

Beautiful eyes in disguise

Beautiful eyes in disguise it will arise

I despise any man that would

Take them away beautiful eyes

Beautiful eyes in disguise it will arise

I despise any man that would

Take them away beautiful eyes

Beautiful Eyes in disguise it will arise

I despise any man that would take you away

beautiful eyes

I finished and I was blushing like crazy. "Okay truth or dare time!" I say with a grin.

"Okay but with the truths we shouldn't be able to ask each other what you song meant to each person. Okay?" Annabeth says.

"WHAT?" I scream. I wanted to ask Annabeth about her song.

"What is so important about someone's song, Seaweed Brain." She asks.

Before I could answer Silena did. "He obviously wants to find out why you picked those Taylor Swift songs, DUH!" Annabeth turned bright red.

"Oh well then…. Definitely not. I'm not telling you."

"Come on! Why not?" Silena just laughs.

"Okay who goes first?" Annabeth asks trying to change the subject.

"I'll go first. Percy truth or dare?" Thalia asks. I thought for a while, who knows what she could be thinking. I come up with dare. "Okay I want you to take off your shirt and put on your pajama bottoms."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Fine!" I took of my shirt and put on my favorite PJ pants.

"Okay Chris truth or dare?"

"Dare." I thought for a while.

"Okay I would like you to pull a prank. It has to be good and it needs to be on Apollo." He looked scared and didn't want to do it. But it was a dare and you can't back out of a dare.

"Fine but can I have some help?" And he looked towards Conner and Travis.

"Yes, but make sure you put up cameras so we can see Apollo's reaction." He told us he would but after his turn.

"Okay Silena truth or dare?"

"Truth." Of course.

"What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" She thought about it and started to answer.

"There was this one time when my dad sent me on a blind date and the guy was actually blind. So to know where I was he was touching me, everywhere. People were cracking up and others looked disgusted. Oh and there was another time when Charlie walked in on me in the shower and didn't quite leave. The whole cabin didn't stop talking about it for weeks." Charlie went bright red, and looked astonished that she said that. Priceless moment.

"Okay I will go start my prank, Travis, Conner, you coming?" They all walked out. I decided that one more turn will go and then we will check on them.

"Grover truth or dare?" Silena asks.

He looked scared no matter how he answers its just going to be bad. "Truth."

"Okay why are you in love Artemis and her hunters?"

"I'm not in love with them, I just think they are hot and they love the environment."

"Wait you think my people are hot?" Thalia screams at him.

"Kind of, but Juniper is beautiful." And he looked at Juniper begging for forgiveness. She was smiling.

"Thalia truth or dare." She thought a while and said truth. She said she doesn't want to move. "Okay do you really like any guy, that can get you kicked out of the hunters?"

"Yes." She said simply. I knew it, and I think she is going to quit the hunters. I also think its Luke.

"Well who is it?" Grover asks.

"You didn't ask now did you?" Grover is very smart, not!

"Annabeth truth or dare?" I swear that if Thalia asks that question anyone should look scared. And Annabeth really looked scared. She said dare. Thalia must have something on her, for her not to say truth. "Come with me, Annabeth." Thalia says.

Thalia brings her into the room with everyone's stuff.

Annabeth's POV

Oh gods why did I say dare? Now she's getting a bag out, this stinks.

"Now Annabeth this is only part of the dare; go change and put this on." I went into the bathroom and started changing. Once I was done I looked in the mirror, I was wearing really short pajama shorts. With a tank top that only covers part of my stomach. I called through the door, "Thalia there must be something wrong. I'm not wearing this."

"Can I see it? Come out." I come out and she just smiles brightly. She did this on purpose.

"I'm just going to change." And I tried to head back into the bathroom, but Thalia thought otherwise.

"No you don't. You have to finish the dare." And she started pulling me towards the other room.

"What there's more?" I screeched.

"Of course. You have to sit on his lap in till I say you can get of. But there is a little bit more." Thalia says. I don't like this dare. What does she mean by a bit more? Well it looks like I will find out. And I have to sit on his lap; I mean what will he think? I will enjoy it. I felt my face turn into a tomato. I also just let Thalia drag me back to Percy.

I walked into the room and I felt everyone's eyes on me; and I did not like it. The boys were staring, so I took the chance, and sat on Percy's lap. I looked at Thalia and asked her "what next?"

Thalia smiled then turned to Percy. "So are you enjoying this?" She smirked. He didn't answer so Thalia kept talking. "The other part of the dare is Percy has to keep his hand on your belly, Annabeth." I blushed. Percy looked into my eyes for permission. I nodded. He silently crept his hand to where it was supposed to be. His hand felt like fire against my skin. Just one touch of his made shivers go up and down my spine. "I should go back to playing the game." I thought. But Percy's other hand started forming circles on my thigh. I swallowed hard and started talking. "Okay Nico, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He says. Hmmm what should I dare him to do? Then Chris, Travis and Conner ran into the room. They shoved a tape into Percy's hands and sat down. We all knew what it was. It was the prank tape. We all got really excited, while Percy put it into the VCR.

When it started it was all fuzzy. Then we started to see a car, and the guys are getting into it. Oh my gods, it's the sun chariot/car thing. I hate that thing. They were getting in it and sat down. Oh fudge the car started moving, well flying actually. Oh crap here comes Apollo. He starts screaming at them; he was bright red with anger. Then the boys jumped out of the car and pull their parachutes. While Apollo was chasing his car so it wouldn't burn the earth to ashes. Then the tape stopped right while it was pointing towards Apollo's face. We all burst with laughter. After we all quieted down I began to tell Nico his dare.


	6. Embarrassing

**I Don't Own Anything! Hope u like the chapter.**

"Now I want you to take Thalia with you and run out into the street. Out there you need to confess your love for her with everyone watching, kiss her, then both of you start doing the Macarena. Make the kiss real and at least ten seconds, like you are in love." I say while smirking. I saw Thalia she looked mad. I mean who wouldn't want to the Macarena in public, plus kiss the dead boy?

"You're doing this to get back at me, aren't you?" Thalia asked on her way to the door dragging Nico with her. I just smirked at her. Once they were out, I got off Percy's lap, (much to mine and his disappointment) grabbed a stereo, and pushed the widow open just as they were walking out. After about twenty feet Nico stopped Thalia, held her hands in his, and started saying something. I couldn't really hear it. All of a sudden their faces smack together and they are kissing with passion. Not bad acting.

Exactly ten seconds later they broke apart, and they smiled at each other. That's when I hit the music. They started doing the moves and people walking around them were staring. It was a pretty good dare in my opinion. When I thought they had enough, I turned the music off. They headed back into the apartment.

I sat back on Percy's lap and he put his hand back on my stomach, again with the stomach. When the came back we started again. Nico picked Tyson. Tyson picked truth. Nico asked if there was anyone Tyson likes. Tyson said no. That was pointless.

Tyson picked Travis. Since Travis is Travis he is differently a dare person. "I dare you to… put salt on your hand and an ice cube on top of the salt. If you can't do it for more than 45 seconds, you have to put I'm a Big Baby on your forehead in sharpie." Travis not knowing that it hurts really badly did it. We started counting for him. He started shouting out in pain around the 18-second marker. He held on though, he lasted the whole the time. When we took the ice off, his skin was really red and bumpy.

"Okay my turn." Travis says. "Annabeth, truth or dare? But by the way the dare will be a prank call." Uh, what should I do? I want to do a prank call, they can actually be fun some of the time, anyways. Plus, I don't have to move. Partially because I'm lazy the other because I don't want to move off of Percy.

"Dare." Oh crap, Travis is smirking now.

"I dare you to prank call your dad and tell him you got knocked up by Percy. Now you are pregnant." Travis said. Then he got up and gave Annabeth his phone. My face was burning again. I think it will be all night, great. I don't think Percy likes this dare. I can feel him getting all-tense under me. He was so nervous he was playing with my shirt and dug his head into my shoulder. Whatever I took the phone and dialed my dads number.

"Ring…Ring….Ri. Hello?" My dad asks.

"Hey dad. Its me. I have some bad news, but it could be good too I guess."

"What's going on honey?" He asks, with concern in his voice.

"I don't really know how to tell you this dad, but I had sex with Percy and now I'm pregnant. I feel horrible, it was an accident I promise." I said with complete honesty in my voice. As long as you are doing it do it right, right? Of course everyone was laughing around me. I could even feel Percy chuckling under his breath. "It was eating me up inside dad. I just had to tell you. I have to go, someone is calling my name. Bye. I love you dad." I hung up the phone. Everyone started laughing, I would've to but I felt really bad for my father. So I just ended up glaring at Travis.

"Truth or Dare… Silena." I ask. She chose dare, daredevil. Oh I didn't think of a dare, I thought she would choose truth. "I dare you to lick peanut-butter off the toilet seat in the bathroom." What? I couldn't think of anything better. She got peanut-butter out of the pantry, and put some of it on the toilet seat. She held her breath and started licking.

Once she was done she asked Percy truth or dare. Being the wimp he chose truth.

"Who do you think the prettiest person you ever talked to is?" She asked.

"Easy Annabeth." He shrugged, I was stunned and the game went on. Nico went, said truth was asked if he ever plays with himself….ew. He said no. He chose Thalia, she said something, I wasn't really paying attention. Well you see, Percy kept trying to search my stomach? Weird, I asked him what he was doing, he said looking for my belly button. Of course, I rolled my eyes. When he stop looking, he looked bored, rested his head in my shoulder and started to fake snore. It was around 2 o'clock in the morning.

Percy finally told everyone he was getting bored and asked if we could do something else. Apparently a lot of other people were bored too.

"CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!" Everyone started cheering. Weirdoes.

"Okay, okay. I'll cut the cake." Percy said to everyone. It was blue and green, with a trident on it. He said his mom made it so everyone shouldn't food poisoning. We were all starting to get tired, so we just popped a movie in. We watched 300, we were all trying to convince everyone that our story was true. Silena said that that war was over a potion to make someone beautiful, ya…no way. Percy said there should've been flying horses there. Nico said dead people were pooping up everywhere, that's how they won. To tell you truth the mortals got most of the battle right, except they don't know the part about Athena saving them all from a very large crab. Yes, I did have to keep sitting on Percy's lap. Thalia said the dare wasn't over yet, whatever, he was warm. The whole movie he was whispering his own story of the battle in my ear. I was about to slap him silly, but I was just laughing the whole time, he got it so wrong. After 300 we watched some other movies. And around six people started passing out. Well everyone but Percy and Annabeth. Since they couldn't fall asleep they started to play the hand game where you put your hands on top of each other, facing. The person with their hands on bottom tries to get to hit the other person's hand. Of course the person on top doesn't want the person too. **(Haha get it? Confusing sorry) **Soo ya, they were playing that and talking about… everything.

"Seaweed Brain you should try not to fall asleep in class. If you ever want to pass high school, of course." She flinched her hands so he would think she was going to try to his hands. But whenever she even slightly move her hands, he pulls back like they were on fire. "Stop doing that every time, its like cheating."

"No its not it's a way to play the game." He says back. "And you try being in Ms. Bergs class without falling asleep. She's like eighty and won't retire."

"Wow that's nice of you to say." I say sarcastically. I try, and actually get him this time. His hands are under now. "So I was thinking…"

"Really who knew a daughter of Athena would think?" He replied. I ignored him.

"Well as I was saying since we were already asking each other questions, why don't we play 20 questions?" I ask him.

"Sure why not? You first."

"If you were the son of any other god, who would it be?"

"Hmmm." He says giving it some thought. "I would say Zeus, because I could like shock you and Thalia." And he tried to get my hand and it was a failure. "Do you ever feel like you are missing out living all the way in San Francisco?" My hands on bottom.

"Well I miss being so close to camp and all my friends. But it is nice to be with my mortal family." I missed his hands. "How do you feel being so far away from me?" I say with a smirk so he thinks I am joking. I hope he answers truthfully, though.

"You serious, I miss you like crazy. Plus, I worry about you. You living where all the monsters lay around. Its like you are wearing a big lighting up sign that says, "I'm a demigod come and eat me." I blush. He hits my hand. We are tied I won once and so has he. We could see Thalia mumbling something in her dream. It sounded like she said Nico, I must be hearing things.

"Percy, you don't need to worry about me. I can handle myself. Okay before you try to disagree with me, did you mean what you said when Silena asked you who the prettiest girl you ever talked to was me?"

"First of all, I wouldn't have disagreed. I would have told you that I know you can take care of yourself. But can't I still worry about you? And it was a truth question right? Don't you have to tell the truth? Plus, she didn't mention gods as being prettiest person ever." He smirks at me. "So next question did you enjoy sitting on my lap?" Is that a blush I see?

"You have boney legs. Its expected for me not be as pretty as a goddess, seriously?" I heard Percy mumble something. "So what's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" I hit his hands. Then lied on the ground, facing the ceiling.

"Can I make up a story?" He asked me. I gave him an are you serious' look. "Fine. I don't have one I am just that awesome." I kept giving him the look and he spilled. "Okay so there was this one time when I was five and there was a little incident on national television, no biggy. We were watching a live Mets game and I was with my friend Nate. Anyway I fell over on the field and pulled Nate with me, and we started tackling each other and stuff. You know, being boys. When he thought it would be funny to pants me, underwear and all." And at that point I was rolling around on the ground laughing. I caught my breath and looked at Percy, you should've seen how red he was. So naturally I started laughing some more.


	7. Nicknames

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Just so you know.**

"Okay, okay. Stop laughing at me. I'm sure you have some embarrassing moments too." And I completely stop laughing then. He raises his eyebrows. "What are you hiding from me?" Then he starts tickling me, on my ribs. That's my worst spot. I'm going to kill him.

So I'm rolling on the ground, him hovering over me, still attacking my ribs. And I finally choke out, "Okay, Okay. Kelp head stop and I'll tell you." He got off me and pulled me up so I was sitting up. "It counts as one of the questions right?" He nods his head. I take a deep breath and started telling him my story.

"About six months before you came to camp, there was an accident. I was in sword training and I was battling Luke. He won and I was going to congratulate him as he was striding over. He was leading down so naturally I thought he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes and puckered up. But of course he was just getting an eyelash from my eye."

"He asked me what I was doing, you know seeing me there. I told him the sun was harsh or something like that. Eventually I told him some excuse to leave. It was horrible! What was even worse was the next day. Apparently everyone 1 knew found out about it and was talking about it the next morning. I think Travis and Conner had something to do with it. Everywhere I looked people were puckering their lips at me and closing their eyes. Then started laughing. I know it's not as bad as your story, but it's my humiliating moment."

"Okay next question. How old were you when you got kicked out of school, the first time?" I ask after my story.

"I think I actually got kicked out of preschool because I wasn't sharing or something like that. On the good side I stayed at the next school for two whole years. Yes two! Have you ever gotten kicked out of school?" He asked me.

"Actually I never have. I'm kind of surprised though. I guess it's just because I left home so early. I never really got the school experience until after I met you. Hey what was the first thing you ever thought about me?" I don't really know why I asked that. I guess it just popped into my mind.

"What were my first thoughts of you, hmmmmmmm. I guess at first I thought you were annoying. Like after I talked to you I wanted to punch a wall. But as I got to know you I saw that you were kinda nice. You just have to look around the wall you put up around yourself. Plus I thought your eyes were amazing. Hey do you remember when you Chiron found me stumbling into camp and you thought I was out cold?" I nod my head. "Well I wasn't quite I was conscious for about 10 seconds and saw you and I thought I was heaven, then I passed out again." I just stared at him while he kept talking.

"So what is your favorite color?" He asks.

"Green." I tell him. "What's yours?"

"My first color would be ocean gray on a stormy day. My second favorite color is blue. I'm guessing why my mom makes blue food if grey is my favorite color. But do you know what grey food would look like? Oatmeal! Or puke whatever you want to call it." He keeps rambling. "So what did your songs mean?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Do I have to answer?" He nods his head. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Why did you choose those songs?" Urg. Why does he have to pick such hard questions?

"Well I choose Breathe because I don't know what I would do with out you Percy. You are my best friend. And you mean so much to me. It's kinda hard to be away from you long. I guess I picked You Belong With Me because I'm the nerd while you would be the cool jock and I'm the one that should be happy that you are even talking to me. Plus it's one my favorite song by her. I guess I don't really know why I picked them. I just did." It's not like I could sing Love Story that would be too obvious. Romeo save me, I mean seriously. He is my Romeo, stupid Seaweed Brain… "Okay my turn. What would you do if I were to disappear like you did those two weeks?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know what I would do. I would probably mope around the house, out of my mind crazy looking for you. I don't like not knowing where you are. It nerves me. That's part of the reason I dread you leaving in San Francisco. I don't like you always being in danger with the monsters. I know you can defend yourself and everything but it is still hard. What if you were kidnapped again? I couldn't take it. That's why I will always be there for you. You can always talk to me about anything. I would rather it not being anything to awkward like you talking about your cycle or something, but you can always come to me if you need someone to talk to." He shoves his hands in his pockets and shrugs at me.

I was having trouble comprehending this. Yes a daughter of Athena didn't understand. But in my defense, it wasn't something I had a lot of knowledge on. "Wait. Huh?"

He sighs. "No matter what, I will always be there for you."

I smile at him. "Dido."

"So why did you kiss me on Mt. Helens?" He just had to ask that question. I blush red and start twiddling my thumbs.

"I thought it was going to be the last time I ever saw you. So my body just reacted. It just felt like the right thing to do at the time, you know? Percy?" I look into his eyes. "Where were you those two weeks?"

"I don't want you to be mad at me okay? So don't say anything till the end, please?" I nod my telling him to go on and that I wouldn't interrupt. "I went to Calypso's island. I also know what your next question will be, so I might as well answer it now. She did ask me to stay and I really wanted to but I couldn't. Something in the back of my head was nagging me."

"At the island I was safe, content, and at the same time I was sad. No I was miserable. At one point I thought I was happy there. The prophecy was gone, I didn't have to worry about that. Calypso was there and she loved me. I could just stay there and be content." Wow is Percy good at telling me these types of things. At this point I was trying to hold in my sobs but wasn't working. I could feel the silent tears rolling down my cheeks. "But that would never happen. I would never stay with her. I missed everyone, at one point I even missed Clarisse. But the main reason was I would never really be head over heals for Calypso. Because I was already madly in love with someone else." So great, more competition. I might as well give up; he will never like me that way. Then he looks straight into my eyes. Why is he looking at me like that? Is he trying to make me melt into his eyes? Seaweed Brain is stupid. A stupid boy that falls for anyone and everyone.

"It was Rachel wasn't it?" I ask. He laughs

"Wise Girl, I didn't even know her back then. Nor cared about her."

"Oh so then it was Silena, everyone loves her." He chuckles at me while shaking his head.

"Ew, you like Clarisse?" I make a really disgusted face at him. Maybe I don't like him if he has that bad of taste in girls. No offense to Clarisse at all.

He shakes his head. "Who could it be then?" I ask him.

"Okay, Annabeth. I'll give you some hints." I don't really know if I want to know who he likes, but I guess I'll find out. "So the girl, she's so beautiful. I love to watch the light bounce off her princess curls. I love the color of her eyes. If I look to long into her eyes, I can feel my legs turn into silly putty. Her legs go on forever but she doesn't like to show them off. She is just the right height for me, so it wouldn't be weird when I'm with her. She loves to argue with me. That is one of the times she looks the prettiest to me. She scrunches her eyebrows up and her eyes look murderous. When there is a combo of the eyes and eyebrows plus she has her mouth is a solid line, I know I am in trouble. Usually it is just playful banter though."

"She is brilliant too. I would say she's the next Einstein. But the worst part is she knows she is smart. So she loves showing it off. Whenever I say something stupid, she will roll her eyes at me. And I say stupid stuff all the time. When I was younger she made up a nickname for me. It got annoying so I made one up for her. It is not as annoying now but we still use the nicknames." Okay so I had an idea who it was and I wasn't very happy about it. I got up and looked out the window.

"It is Thalia isn't it?" I asked him. I felt tears coming back up. I herd Percy getting up. He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waste.

"Again no. The girl I'm in love with has curly blond hair and startling grey eyes. My nickname for her is Wise Girl." I could feel my breath rise in my throat. "In denial much?" He asks me as I turn around in his arms.

I looked into his eyes and I whispered, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain." Then we both met halfway and closed our eyes.

****Aren't I nice? I can't believe you are actually reading this. I re-read the first few chapters and about died of laughter at how bad this is. Thanks for the reviews. I owe you guys. But it doesn't mean I can't get more. **


	8. Way I Love You

**So I know this is a little late…..Thanks for the reviews. I don't own anything.**

At first all he wanted to do was give me a little peck on the lips. It was nice and all but I couldn't let him off that easy. I mean how long did I wait for him and he ends our second kiss just like I did to the first one? No, no, no. So he pulls away with a smile on his face.

"Seaweed Brain, how long have you liked me?" I asked him. He puts on his thinking look and says, "I guess I really started liking you ever since you kissed me on the cheek after the race we won."

"Okay, now that was three years ago, if I can count right. Three whole years of watching me from a distance, flirting with me, everything humanly possible. (For course I don't actually notice it until now) But just waiting didn't you just want to kiss the crap out of me?" And at the end of the sentence he fell on top of me. I mean literally fell. I think he was supposed to sweep me off my feet put us on the couch and then kiss me senseless. But seaweed brain isn't very coordinated and tripped. We fell in a big, heaping pile. Me being the lucky one, landed on bottom. And let me tell you Percy wasn't light.

I tried wiggling myself out but he had me trapped. He was directly above me. I could feel his every breath he took on my torso. And we were so close; it felt so good. Which was weird because we weren't even doing anything. We connected eyesight again, like we have so many other times. But I could feel it drawing us closer and closer. After about ten seconds, and my head was off the cushions a little bit, when Percy started staring at my lips. Studying them. Just when I was about to shove him off, he kissed me. But this time it wasn't a peck.

**If you don't want details skip**

He tried hard to keep himself controlled. But it really had seemed like he was trying to express all of his feelings in one kiss. Then I remember that I was kind of laying there him kissing me emotionless. So I got to work. I maneuvered around so I was on top. I was kissing him hard and nibbled on his bottom lip a little bit.

**Okay you can read**

We made-out for about ten minutes without making much noise; only a few moans slipped out. And then we just had to fall off the couch. We landed side by side laughing in hysterics.

"Do you know I love you?" Percy whispered into my ear after we could collect ourselves.

"You've mentioned it once or twice." I tell him. "So what did your songs mean to me?"

He laughs at me, "I can't believe I got the Naked Brothers Band for the song I had to sing." He chuckled again. "Well what did they mean? Well Beautiful Eyes was a no brainier. And well The Girl of My Dreams another song that speaks for itself."

"What? Can't you tell me what they meant? So what I may already know." I looked at him and then back towards the ground. "I want to hear you say it."

"Well I picked Beautiful Eyes for many reasons. When I look at your eyes, I get lost in them. When I look into them and I feel all my worries melt away. I can usually tell what you are feeling by you taking one glance at me. And I love that. I also love how I could look at you for hours and never get bored with what I am seeing." I was going to say something but he interrupted me. "Just let me finish?" He asked. I nodded.

"Girl of My Dreams meant a lot too. When you are near me or we make skin contact, I feel my world spin. When I hug you I feel my mind go to different places. I'm guessing it's the way you smell could have something to do with it too. Before today I would go insane because I didn't have the guts to tell you. I'm so glad I did though." He told me. He started to yawn. I moved over onto his lap. As I sat down, I herd his breath hitch, it made me smile.

"You tired?" I asked him. He nodded and closed his eyes. "One more question, then you can go to sleep. Why did you only tell me about where your spot is?"

"Because I trust you with my life, literally." With those last words, he lay on the ground and fell asleep. But first he wrapped his arms around my waist and held on for dear life. And I was okay with that. Before I went to sleep I draped a blanket over the two of us. I lay my head on Percy's chest and wrapped my hand around his waist. 'I could get used to this.' I thought to myself before drifting off into sleep. My last thought was how good life turned out, and how I wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. Waky Waky

**Thalia POV**

I felt my stomach rumbling so I decided to wake up and get some peanut butter. I yawned and stretched my legs and arms. I crept into the kitchen and got a spoon full of peanut butter and then looked for some chocolate chips. I found a bag and then dipped the spoon in it. The spoon came out covered in chocolate goodness. I started to head back into the living room.

Once I was in there I decided to take a look around because there wasn't a chance I was going back to bed anytime soon. Clarisse was over in a corner…snoring. Chris was holding her hand. Grover and Juniper is in a Travis and Conner is in front of the TV. Rachel was on the fireplace. Luke was on the floor next to Silena and Beckendorf. Nico was spread out on one of the leather couches. I moved over towards Nico, he was laying on his back with his leg over one side of the coach and his other leg was hanging over the other side. His head was hanging off the couch also. I brushed his hair out of his eyes so we would be able to see his eyes, if they weren't closed of course. He had perfect olive skin and a strong chin. I took a seat next to him.

I looked over towards where Luke was and he looked like he was in peace and like psychopath was not controlling him. I thought about all the good times we had together. I thought about all the times it was just me and him talking while Annabeth was sleeping. I thought about how I was the tree and when I transformed back into myself, he wasn't there. I will never be able to forgive him for that betraying us…betraying me. That is why I got over him. Even when I was 15 and Nico was only 11 he would listen to all my problems. Since then I feel like, I have only been getting closer to him.

Whenever I visited camp, I felt like he was the only person I wanted to see. I could feel myself aging and I think I know what that means; I think I might have fallen for Nico. Well if you think about it, it makes sense. We both like the same music and style, black. And the age difference isn't a big deal, we don't really know how old I am and he is like 58 or something like that but looks like he is 15.

I felt Nico starting to move so I got up. Plus, my butt started hurting. I got up and start moving around the room. I walked past Grover and Juniper. I was almost done with my spoon of peanut butter and chocolate chips when I almost run into two individuals. They were all huddled up together under the blanket. One was a girl the other was a boy. The girl was on top of the boy with her head on his collar bone. She had curly hair and was clinging onto the boy for dear life. The boy had messy hair was so tangled up with the girl I thought they would never get out. That's when it hit me the only to people I haven't seen yet is Annabeth and Percy. They both have the type of hair I just saw, so I put two and two together. So I squealed and dropped my spoon on the floor. I knew I should have done something, to get back at Percy for making me kiss Nico. (I didn't really regret it or anything, but it still made me mad.) But I did know one person that would love to see this, so naturally I crept over to where Silena was sleeping.

I went over by her feet (which were sticking out) and put my hands on them. I let my self shock her with my awesome powers. (Thank you dad) She immediately shot up.

"Whaz wrong? Why u waky?" Obviously she can't talk right this early.

"Shhh" I put a finger to my lips and nod my head telling her to follow me. I lead her to where Annabeth and Percy are sleeping.

"Awww." She sighs seeing them finally together. Then she squealed like I did. She takes something out of her pocket; that I soon find out is a camera. And takes a picture of the two. Man, do I feel sorry for them. Then and there I knew that I had to wake them up rudely, because that is just who I am. I had Silena get a bucket of water and when she came back I readied my self the shock the living daylights out of Percy.

I counted to three. 1, 2, 3 while holding up my fingers. On three she poured the water on Annabeth and I shocked Percy so bad his hair was standing up on his head. They both sat up wide away. Percy looked at Annabeth and say "You look sexy when you're wet." And just cuddled with her and fell back asleep.

"Are you going to tell me why I was awakened from the best dream of my life?" She asks me, whispering. She had a mean glare on her face with a mild blush about Percy's last comment.

I shrugged, "I was mad?" I told her. Then I could tell I really pissed her off.

Then she jumped up and started chasing me around the whole house, waking everyone up in the house. I knew she was just playing because I could see how happy she really is. I knew that because of the way I could see her eye sparkle. I was just glad that Percy could do that for her. I have to rember to give him that talk…..Can't have sex until she wants to….If he does anything to hurt her I will kill him. You know the usual.

**Done**


End file.
